Minion PM
21:56 we got this 21:57 ������ 22:22 you should take out katya 22:36 oh 22:36 who is your alliance i might wanna join 23:03 yay back together ;) 22:07] greetings comrade 22:07 Hi!!!!! 22:07 Are you Russian or chinesse ? 22:08 I am Hello Kitty's SOSHALIST friend from the extinct Soviet Union 22:09 My kids loved Barbie........But Hello Kitty Is still good 22:09 Well, I don't really like her... lifestyle 22:09 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CR_S6bQWUAAiGlB.jpg #Throwback!!! 22:09 But she has a good heart 22:09 WOOOOOOW 22:09 I hated that douchebag 22:09 Soonique 22:09 OHhhhhh. 22:10 I didnt know his name, LMBO 22:10 dah 22:10 So, how is your relationship with Princess Daisy? 22:10 I am iffy on her 22:11 Feudalism isn't exactly my area 22:11 Shes Ignorant of true values.....But Id work with her 22:11 Ive worked with a lot of peple I dont like, BELIEVE ME!!!!!! 22:20 Can we vote Meghan ??? 22:20 Itds just what I want to do 22:20 really? 22:20 I mean 22:21 Daisy just......Is more fun 22:21 Even to laugh atttttt shes so yung 22:21 I'm skeptical on someone who hinks like someone from the middle ages 22:21 Meghans just flat....I love TV, I want to make this explosive 22:21 I could see myself working with you two, though 23:42 So, I Voted for you........But Ill work with you, just fine, if you Want me to 23:48 What are your intentions? 23:48 you smell very capitalistically today 23:48 Its like I always say to socialists......You dont want free handouts, dont have to take them! 23:49 ORrrrrr........wait, Give them to other people. Thats what I mean 23:49 I dunno......What is socialism again? Either way i hate it 23:49 it's a religion where we worship the devil 23:49 and have rad orgies 23:49 with tranvestites 23:49 I know youre making htat up..... 23:50 okay, they're only Drag Queens 22:08 allaince? 22:08 Sure 22:09 yay 22:09 who u wanna vote? 22:20 who r u voting? 22:23 hi? 22:24 Katya!!!!!!! Stupid Russian..... 22:24 ok 22:35 change ur vote 22:35 if u keep me 22:35 im in deeded to u 22:35 i will never vote u off 22:35 Oh f##k you 22:36 if i find an idol for real i will give it to u 22:36 what did i ever do to u? 22:36 if u save me now ill give u my jury vote 22:19 Hi. 22:20 Can we vote Meghan ??? 22:20 Oh, of course! :) 22:21 #PRINCESSDAISY IS NOT READY TO GO HOME! 22:25 is Katya coming for me? 22:25 I've heard my name going around! 22:25 No?? 22:25 Why would shee...Shes a cartoon too!! 22:35 Hello. 22:35 Pls Daisy......Youre safe 22:35 if you vote Meghan!!!! 22:35 with Katya here, no I'm not! 22:36 We need to get him out. I can EASILY manipulate Megan. 22:36 You need to vote Katya, or we're both done. 22:36 I know of Katya's alliance. 22:36 The fate of both of us rests in YOUR hands. 22:36 Think smart. 22:36 He was just talking about getting you out.. 22:37 That's NOT a friend. 22:37 oh my god I don't believe that for a second 22:37 just saying like y are u trying to be such a gigantic strategic Alpha you're a pawn in this game, weall are, accept it 22:37 just fucking deal with the fact that you're not tied, be grateful like a Treu American 22:37 I'm not from America! 22:37 My home is called SARASALAND, get it right. 22:28 where's the parchment? 22:28 link? 22:28 to parchment? 22:28 http://images.freeimages.com/images/previews/4db/ancient-parchment-1175853.jpg 22:31 http://i.imgur.com/ocQQHTP.jpg Here!! xx 22:36 christ wow this tribe is actually terriblee 22:36 we have 22:36 Meghan who is the most boring fucking person alive 22:36 very true 22:36 and daisy who for some reason fucking thinks she's a fucking strategic alpha 22:36 22:36 The fate of both of us rests in YOUR hands. 22:36 is your revote the same 22:36 my boy who the fuck cares 22:37 yes 22:37 it is 22:37 kk 22:42 also MrsWeather is terrible 22:48 thank christ 22:48 can I snap meghan's neck 22:50 yes 23:08 To confirm: Peih-Gee has given you her idol 23:08 Yes 23:09 'http://i.imgur.com/INfLj5H.jpg Vote xoxoxo 23:14 MY Tribe name is "Tulaliloo" 23:15 It means "Thank" in Minionese 23:15 Or, means "We Love" 23:15 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/e8/64/32/e86432b2aa0a1fe00c41f55b40f8e165.jpg 23:22 23:22 <+PrincessDaisy> CONF: My tribe name is GENIUS! Haha. UTTER GENIUS. When Daisy me winning, they'll be hating. 23:23 honestly knowing Mika played 23:23 is this Dylan 23:23 because god it's awful and I want it to burn 23:23 at least you idoled her out 23:23 lol 23:23 honestly I'd prefer to flame out? that's just on me 23:24 I'll still try to win, and stuff 23:24 oh wait daisy isn't out yet 23:24 but it's a bit hard to when you're a 42-year-old Mama who spends half her time buried at the edge of the right wing, screaming 23:31 http://i.imgur.com/crUVnAG.jpg My vote!!! 23:38 Katya! 23:38 Do I need the writing.....? 23:39 Nah 23:50 you ruined a PLOT POINT where I could have pointed to the wrong Asian lady 23:50 not that it really matters too much 23:56 http://i.imgur.com/J96JHCM.jpg My Vote 00:35 Okay 00:35 First vote... 00:35 . 00:35 . 00:35 . 00:36 . 00:36 http://i.imgur.com/4iOvSc6.jpg 00:36 Katya. 00:36 2nd vote... 00:36 . 00:36 . 00:36 .. 00:36 babe you're in my PM 00:36 . 00:36 i'm sorry i know you love me 00:36 http://i.imgur.com/RNPYhlr.png Shii-Ann 00:36 oops 01:05 f4 ranking: 01:06 -jaden 01:06 -peih-gee 01:06 -katya 01:06 -bernie 01:06 but they're all kinda god-tier 01:26 http://i.imgur.com/yxuSKCe.jpg my jury vote 23:06 This is not how your survivor journey ends, MinionMom. 23:06 You're getting votes tonight. 23:06 And we're going to stop that from happening. 23:06 Im going solo......Unless you want to work w/ me..... 23:06 BUT ONLY IF u VOte for "Miss" Weather! 23:07 Shes poisonings our kids minds! 23:07 We have to be secret MinionMom 23:07 I'm going to do you a favor 23:07 * Peih-Gee| passes you my idol 23:07 Whateve.r...... 23:07 Stand and play this tonight. 23:08 How does He know u gave it to me though? 23:08 I told him 23:10 play it 23:10 play the idol 23:10 but don't say I gave it to you. 23:12 We did it!! 23:12 There's a huge alliance against you - I had no choice but to vote for you to draw attention away from me. 23:12 We need to take them down at the merge. 23:12 How did that even happen? I WIN challenges !!!!!!!!! �������������� 23:13 But thank you, from the bottom of my hear.t..........I love orientals 23:13 http://dr2myn8hjue41.cloudfront.net/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/asian-dad.jpeg U have the best memes" xoxoxo 23:25 what allies do you have on your end? 23:25 TedCruz? I know that sound bad.... 23:27 Congrats on winning immunity!!!!!!! 23:27 I...didn't win.... 23:27 Shii Ann did. 23:27 ������������ 23:27 Do all asians look the same to you? 23:27 ......Oh. 23:28 I mean................................. 23:28 Im always honest....But no comment 23:28 (laughing) 23:28 Who are you voting tonight? 23:29 DAISY. Pls..... 23:29 Im just scared of what she might do. She may pretend to be """Bubbly" BUT Ladys got a hard interior 23:30 https://i.imgflip.com/2/pd0gu.jpg tHIS IS HER!!!!!!!!!!! 23:56 I'm hoping you stay tonight! 23:56 You're one of my favorite people out here! 23:56 AND your memes are funny. 23:56 Thank you <3. I love Memes! 23:57 Im glad you won the spa!! 23:57 Thanks :D 00:04 NOOOOOOO 00:04 Now I'm sad I got the spa :( :( :( :( 00:04 What am I going to do without you?! 00:05 Make friends with the other asian lady! XD 00:05 Actually no shes a btch 00:05 Glad I figured u 2 out though. Thanks for all the fun. Xoxo 00:05 I'm gonna miss you :( 00:06 Wait, what do you mean "figured u 2 out"? 01:26 Add me on facebook! 01:26 Peih-Gee Law! 01:26 We'll be besties forever! 23:16 Glad to be reunited with someone with similar values to mine. 23:16 * MinionMom_ Nods 23:16 So, how's your standing in the game? 23:16 Well asian lady Just gave me an idol. That was great LMBO 23:17 I dont get why......I never did anything for her, But she was nice 23:17 Wow. 23:17 Not all asians are bad 23:17 So... are you in an alliance with her? 23:17 I dont know :( 23:17 Would you like to officially join my alliance? 23:17 No!!!! Thats voting for u... 23:18 Because... there is a threat in this game that must be dealt with promptly. 23:18 PRomise Im not willing to make...... 23:18 Who is it? #Threat 23:18 Did you know that there are two people in this game 23:18 who are 23:18 ... 23:18 SOCIALISTS 23:18 Is 1 of them katya? I like her, but u kno how russians are.....All strange. 23:18 MinionDad had some russian friends........Nice guys..... 23:18 Katya and Bernie. 23:18 They are BOTH socialist scum. 23:19 Who want to ruin America for the rest of us. 23:19 Shrug......Bernies fat and weird but hes been quiet lately. 23:19 I dont hate people as much when they are quiet!!!!!! 23:19 Who are you looking to target, then> 23:19 Just ask my kids LMBO 23:19 Daisy.......Shes hiding a lot 23:19 Adn the other asian lady. They were out To get me 23:19 1-all vote. You saw it!!! 23:20 Okay. 23:30 I think my vote is going towards Katya. 23:30 What do you think of that? 23:30 Do U, 23:30 "fam""! 23:30 But IM voting for Daisy, GiRls lying about her bubblness 23:30 https://i.imgflip.com/2/pd0gu.jpg THIS IS HERRRRRR 23:30 Okay. 23:37 Can you vote for Katya rather than me? 23:37 Yeah, LMBO 23:37 Im surprised I was the only one 2 vote for D..